The Day of his Death
is the pilot of Brigh10. Plot (Cimextem Red): So Vilgax. (Cimextem Blue): Of Vilgaxia. (Cimextem Yellow): You say you've found. (Cimextem Green): With hosts to conquer. (Cimextem Black): You understand. (Cimextem White): We are attempting. (Cimextem Grand 7th): To conquer many worlds. (Cimextem Violet): At this moment. (Vilgax): I understand this fact, Cimextem Council of 13. It is known as... Earth. The intro is played. We see alien ships heading toward Earth. Some Plumber ships aim fire on them, and the other ships ram the Plumber ships, destroying them. They head towards Bellwood. (Ben): Way Big! The aliens fire acid rays at Way Big, killing him. Ben goes Upgrade, and the ships fire magnetic rays, distorting him. They rip him apart. Upgrade dies. Ben goes Lodestar and tries to rip the ships apart, but nothing happens. They fire a tractor beam at him, pick him up, and shoot him out into outer space as a human. ... Ben is dead. ---- The Cimextem used a device to jettison Plumbers to a far-off universe. They removed everyone's memories of Ben. Ever. They burrow underground and create caverns. Meanshwile, Azmuth is on his way to Earth. He lands in a boy named Brighton's yard. (Azmuth): Child, what is your name? (Brighton): Wh-what are you? Wh-who are you? (Azmuth): Azmuth of Galvan Prime. You are? (Brighton): Brighton Smith. Of Earth. (Azmuth): Grab a group of friends you can always trust, immediately. ---- Brighton comes back with a brown-haired older girl, a black-haired hispanic girl, a black boy with glasses, and a blonde-haired boy. He also brings his dog and cat. (Azmuth): Good. I have something to tell you. The universe is in danger. The Cimextem, an alien race who need hydrogen peroxide every week to live, have come to Earth, to enslave it. Everything else is on this hologram disc. Azmuth gives Brighton a card the size of a DVD case. (Azmuth): Now, introduce yourselves. (Black Boy with Glasses): Nathan. (Hispanic Girl): Kate. (Blonde Boy): Gavin. (Older Girl): Jeanne. (Brighton): Brighton. (Azmuth): I have weapons for each of you to defeat these aliens. He gives them these items: Kate- A ring infused with NRG's firepower. Nathan- A pair of glasses made of Big Chill's ice. Gavin- A pocket knife with Upgrade's tech powers. Jeanne- Loop earring's with Chromastone's redirection's powers. And to Brighton, an Omnitrix. (Azmuth): You can find me at 5624. Duck Avenue. He walks away. ---- The group of kids walk through a warehouse. (Gavin): That was crazy. Aliens? (Jeanne): Aliens! (Brighton): Where? Gavin pulls out the pocket knife, which elongates into a sword. The aliens see it, and they run toward them. (Brighton): They have four arms! (Gavin): You don't say? Gavin's sword glows and he is turned into a Mechamorph. (Brighton): Hopefully this thing works! He slams it down and is a Segmentsapien. (Gavin-morph): You're a pile of blocks. (Bloxx-ton): You're a giant lizard. The Tetramands whallop Bloxxton. Gavmorph runs into a jeep, absorbing it. He drives over some Tetramands. Bloxxton regroups. Kate is turned into KTRG. She blasts some of the aliens. (KTRG): This is... Well I sound like Jeanne. (Jeanne): Le French and le Russe do not sound exactement le même. (Gav-morph): I actually understood that. And yes you do. Jeanne puts on the earrings and becomes Chromajeanne. Nathan becomes Nate-figgian. He freezes some Tetramands and KTRG melts them. (Nate): I-I'm sorry aliens! (ChromaJeanne): Ne soyez pas désolé. They attacked us, we attacked in selfdefense. (KTRG): ...If you call blasting radiation self-defense, it's self-defense. KTRG blasts some more Tetramands. Gavgrade drives over them. (Bloxxton): This is a mad house! Bloxx reverts. (Brighton): Cover me! (Gavgrade): Retreat! Gavin morphs into an eighteen wheeler. KTRG gets in the back, while KTRG and Brighton sit in the front. They drive us. (Brighton): We forgot Nate! (Gav): It's too late to go back! Brighton escapes and transforms into Eatle. (Brightle): I... Don't care! Brightle runs back. The Tetramands aren't there. Nate was draged away. ------ TO BE WRITTEN Category:Episodes Category:Masquerade